eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Madrugada
|year = 1975 |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 16th |points = 16 |previous = E depois do adeus |next = Uma flor de verde pinho}} Madrugada was the Portuguese entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1975 in Stockholm by Duarte Mendes. The song is a moderately up-tempo number, describing the joy felt in Portugal at the success of the Carnation Revolution of the year before, in which Mendes participated - which had been initiated by the playing of Portugal's previous entry on the radio. Mendes describes the overthrow of the Estado Novo regime as being like a "rebirth" and a "dawn" for his country, and sings that "there can't be enough songs like this". It was performed 16th following Finland and preceding Spain. At the close of voting, it finished in 16th place with 16 points. Lyrics Portuguese= Dos que morreram sem saber porquê Dos que teimaram em silêncio e frio Da força nascida no medo E a raiva à solta manhã cedo Fazem-se as margens do meu rio Das cicatrizes do meu chão antigo E da memória do meu sangue em fogo Da escuridão a abrir em cor Do braço dado e a arma flor Fazem-se as margens do meu povo Canta-se a gente que a si mesma se descobre E accorda vozes, arraiais Canta-se a terra que a si mesma se devolve Que o canto assim nunca é demais Em cada veia o sangue espera a vez Em cada fala se persegue o dia E assim se aprendem as marés Assim se cresce e ganha pé Rompe a canção que não havia Accordem luzes nos umbrais que a tarde cega Accordem vozes e arraiais Cantem despertos na manhã Que a noite entrega Que o canto assim nunca é demais Cantem marés por essas praias de sargaços Accordem vozes, arraiais Corram descalços rente ao cais Abram abraços Que o canto assim nunca é demais O canto assim nunca é demais |-| Translation= From those who died without knowing why From those who persevered in silence and in cold From the strength born in fear And rage liberated in the early morning The banks of my river are made From the scars of my old ground And from the memory of my blood burning in fire From the darkness opening in color Arm in arm and a flower in each gun The edges of my people are made I'm singing about the people that have just discovered themselves And raise their voices, celebrate I'm singing the praises of the land that is reborn There can't be enough songs like this In each vein the blood is waiting its turn In each conversation we hunt the day This is how we learn about the tides This is how we grow and become men A new song is born Awaken lights on the evening-blind door posts Raise your voices and celebrate Sing wide awake in the morning That the night delivered us There can't be enough songs like this Sing about the tides in those sargasso beaches Raise your voices, celebrate Run, barefooted, by the wharf Open your arms and hug There can't be enough songs like this There can't be enough songs like this Video Category:Portugal Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1975 Category:20th Century Eurovision